Through The Rain
by the freak down the street
Summary: Song fic! He kissed her lovingly and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as the rain continued to fall. SasuSaku oneshot. 'Reason' by Hoobastank


My first song fic! So, it might not be very good.

I don't own – Naruto or the song "The Reason". "The Reason is owned by Hoobastank and from their album "The Reason"

I don't own Naruto so if you thought I did…you is a strange child dude(tte)

Don't expect it to be very long.

talking

_thoughts_

_**lyrics**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura stared at him anger, fear and sadness evident in her usually happy emerald eyes. Though if you looked deep you could see the love she still held for him.

Sasuke took steps forward reaching for her, expecting to be forgiven right away. She backed up in tiny steps staring at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head "I hate you"

And she ran away not looking back.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

From that day on Sasuke vowed to win her back. Or, if not that, at least be forgiven for all the things he had done. He had hurt her so much. He wished he had realized how dearly he loved her earlier. Maybe her heart would still be his…

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Sakura stared at Sasuke as he stood, motionless. But definitely not emotionless. She made eye-contact with him and so much emotion was in his coal black eyes Sakura looked away. _I can't let him hurt me again…_

But that look he was giving her…that was the look she had given him when they were younger. She looked again and it was that look.

But he didn't deserve to ever get that look again.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**_

Sakura walked through the village as the rain poured down soaking her. A strong arm grabbed her wrist and she whipped around and came to those mesmerizing obsidian eyes. She looked away as tears threatened to fall. And she knew, once they started, they would never stop.

He pulled her too his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her._I'll never let you go. Not ever again._ Sakura sobbed and pushed him away.

"Gomen Sakura." He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I wish it would all be washed away with the rain."

"But it won't Sasuke." She pulled away _this isn't right you hurt me so much Sasuke. I can't just forgive you._She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity before turning her back on him. The rain blended in with her tears as she ran away.

She turned around once.

He was gone—and with him was her heart.

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Sakura ran through her house slamming the door closed on her way in running straight upstairs. She flung herself onto her bed and let her tears fall. She sobbed into her pillow letting the cool pressure relax her. She took deep uneven breaths as her eyes began to slowly close.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

Sakura woke up when she heard a faint knocking at her window. She stood up her eyes red and puffy. She wiped a tear stain and opened the door. The rain was still pouring and she looked out and saw Sasuke. She stared at him as he looked at her longingly.

"Sakura." He whispered her name staring at her.

"Sasuke." Her voice trembled and her body quivered.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He started

"Sasuke" she begged _don't make this hard…please_ "I waited all those years. It's been almost ten years Sasuke! Ten damn years of waiting. But Sasuke" she smiled sadly "I'm not waiting anymore." She looked at him "I gave you all I had to give."

"I know Sakura." Sakura looked startled "I know I shouldn't expect you to be able to love me after all I put you. But Sakura." Sasuke begged "Whenever I was down, your smile cheered me up. When I felt as if the world was crashing down on me, you held the world up." He looked her right in the eye "I just wish I had realized sooner. I love you Sakura."

Sakura melted _No, I can't break down. He hurt me._

"So before I go, I just wanted you to know how much I care for you."

Sakura froze and her heart stopped beating "Sasuke, what do you mean before you go?"

He smiled and walked away. She jumped down following him. She reached for him hand and as soon as she touched him he disappeared into a puff of smoke and in his replacement was a log.

Sakura cursed as the tears started falling all over again. She fell to her knees as her tears fell. She gripped her chest as if inside her heart was literally tearing up.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered to herself "please don't leave me again." She sucked in a deep breath "I can't lose you again Sasuke-kun" she wiped away her tears but a fresh round began "I love you too much."

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

Sakura raced through the village screaming. People woke up "You! Do you know what time it is?"

All ignored. Her only concern was finding him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked adding more chakra to her feet running full speed "Sasuke-kun!"

She stopped falling to her knees "Sasuke-kun, please…" she sobbed to herself.

Her eyes widened as she though of where he would be. She stood up determined not to lose him again.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

Sakura gasped as she saw him standing near the bench The bench that he had laid her down before he left. "Sasuke-kun!" she ran to him hugging him from behind. "I love you" she repeated over and over again "I love you so much. Don't leave me. I'll die. Please Sasuke-kun."

He pulled her away and turned around hugging her "Sakura, I love you more than you can imagine." He kissed the top of her head "I would die without you."

She sobbed into his already wet chest "I'm sorry, Sakura. Really. For all the times I hurt you. For those millions of times I made you cry. I wish I had always been around to stop your tears from falling. Especially since most of the time it was my fault. But Sakura, I promise I will never let you cry ever again. I will always be there to hold and protect you. Because I love you."

Sakura tightly gripped the front of his shirt "you promise? Forever and ever?"

He looked deeply into her eye and leaned in his breath tickled her face "didn't I just say that?"

He kissed her lovingly and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as the rain continued to fall.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I hope you liked it! I just fell in love with the song and had to write this! I withheld the urge to write it for sooo damn long but I couldn't hold it anymore!

Ok so I missed like 1 part of the lyrics so I'm gonna put the lyrics down again (just to make my fic longer XD) I'll highlight the lyrics I skipped!

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Ok so there are the lyrics! It's a really beautiful song and if you have the time to listen to it you should!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
